


My funny Valentine Part 9

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [34]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Kathryn freaks out, Light Angst, Romance, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn spends the night with her secret Valentine in her ready room. The next morning she wakes up, her memory of the last night blurry and she's not alone...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	My funny Valentine Part 9

**Author's Note:**

> Whoopsie daisy. Kathryn what were you thinking inviting a 'stranger' to your ready room, hm? ;)

Gods, Katie! Are you out of your mind? Inviting them over into your ready room like that.

That much for no fraternizing. At the same time, it's so thrilling to go there out of all places with this intriguing stranger.

They are my date for tonight, after all, so we can very well go to my ready room.

When we step over the threshold, a sigh leaves them. I can't help but ask. “Were you afraid the captain was around?”

They nod slowly, quickly calling out something before claiming my lips once again.

We walk up to the upper level and soon they're on top of me, excitement pooling between my legs.

Before I know it, we're both naked, our bodies pressed against each other, seemingly melting into one.

This feels so good, so right. So much so in fact, that I'm afraid that it's all a dream.

I wake up, my head seeming to wear twice its size, a pained groan leaving my lips.

What happened? My memories of last night are oddly blurry.

Strange...

I nuzzle into the soft warmth of my pillow, sighing in content.

My eyes widen in alarm at a voice whispering in shock. “Captain?”


End file.
